


This is Boston

by mari8275



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari8275/pseuds/mari8275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles left for college, he made a clean break from all the crazy in Beacon Hills, specifically Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Boston

When Stiles left for college, he made a clean break from all the crazy in Beacon Hills, specifically Derek Hale. 

_Stiles took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of Derek’s newly renovated house. Derek opened the door, looking just as put together as he usually did on a Friday morning, but he didn’t look too happy to see Stiles._

_“Derek…” He stepped aside and let the younger man in. Stiles made a beeline for his favorite chair and sat down, waiting for Derek to join him. Derek grabbed his almost forgotten coffee from the kitchen and paused briefly before pouring one for Stiles as well. Derek handed it to him and sat on the couch opposite him._

_“You said you wanted to talk? Which, as your boyfriend scares me a little, that phrase never bodes well.” Stiles took a sip of the coffee before making a face._

_“I don’t know how you’re going to survive when I leave if you can’t even make a decent cup of coffee.” Derek stiffened at the mention of Stiles leaving for college._

_“That’s what this is about isn’t it, you leaving?” Stiles set the coffee down on the table and nodded._

_“I need to get out of here Derek. All this supernatural bullshit has gotten to be too much. I don’t think a long distance relationship would be fair to either of us.”_

_“But you’ll be back for winter and spring break and summer.” Stiles guiltily scratched the back of his neck._

_“Dad is already planning on coming up and spending Christmas in Boston and Scott and I are thinking of going down south for spring break.”_

_“Summer?” Derek asked, knowing already he wouldn’t like the answer. Stiles’ only response was a shrug._

_“The only way I’ll be able to actually get away from all of this is to take a decent amount of time away. Derek, I don’t know when I’m coming back, if at all.”_

_“How are you ‘getting away from it’ if Scott is going with you?”_

_“Scott was with me before. We’ve been planning on going to college together for years.”_

_“Can I still call you when you’re there?” Stiles swallowed thickly._

_“I’m…changing my number to a Boston one. It will be better for both of us if you don’t.” Derek slammed his fist down on the table._

_“Well what about me? What about the pack! They need you, I NEED YOU! You can’t just leave and expect everything to be ok.”_

_“Well you guys were fine without me before you decided I WAS pack, you’ll be fine once I decide that I’m not anymore. My decision’s been made Derek. Scott and I leave tomorrow.”_

_“Fine. Just get out. Have a nice life Stiles.”_

\--

“It’s finally fucking done!” Stiles groaned as he set an almost overflowing folder on his editor’s desk.

“My entire summer long investigative piece is done and I never want to look at another set of data again!” His editor opened up the folder and leafed through the stack of papers before closing it again.

“Nice job Stilinski. We will get this in the first issue of this school year. Not bad for a freshman.”

“Hey, I’m almost a sophomore. I get the next two weeks to be completely lazy before its back to the grind of majoring in Journalism and minoring in Myth studies.” His editor shook his head.

“You’re nuts, taking on two completely different areas of study, not to mention all your gen eds. See you in two weeks. Keep in mind what section of the paper you want to write for this year.” Stiles nodded before walking out of the office, where Scott was waiting for him.

“I am free! For the next two weeks that is. Hey do you think we can get Ian to get us some alcohol for our apartment warming party?”

“Yeah dude. That will be awesome. Hey Allison wants to come up and stay with us for a bit before school starts. Is that ok?” Stiles shrugged. It had been just about a year since he left his supernatural life behind, one person from it couldn’t hurt all the progress he made could they?

“Yeah, that’s fine. It would be cool to see her again.” 

\--

The house warming party was in full swing, and Stiles wasn’t having as good of a time as he had hoped. Allison visiting had been awesome, he forgot how much he enjoyed being around her and how much her bright personality could fill up a room, influencing everyone in it.

He was currently sitting on the fire escape outside his bedroom window with a beer and a cigarette, scowling down at the pavement below him. The only bad thing about Allison coming back had been the memories. She had chosen to stay close to Beacon Hills to go to college so that her dad wouldn’t be left alone, so she was privy to everything going on with the pack. He could tell she was trying her hardest not to mention Derek or the pack when Stiles was in the room and he appreciated it.

Allison ducked out his window and sat down next to him, leaning slightly on his shoulder.

“What are you doing out here? The party is inside and Scott was just looking for you. I told him I’d come check on you.”

“Just thinking. No offence but you being here brought up a shit ton of feelings that I had shoved away in the past year and it’s all just a little overwhelming.” He took a drag and Allison raised an eyebrow.

“Since when do you smoke?” He let out a quiet laugh.

“You would be surprised at how many journalists do it, I just picked up the habit at one of the paper staff parties.” Allison nodded, smiling a little.

“Scott told me you’ve become an invaluable asset to the paper, I’m proud of you,” she paused a minute before continuing, “We all are.” Stiles took a long drink from his beer before looking back out over the city lights.

“Who all is included in this we?”

“Well, me, Lydia, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Cora,” she stopped again saying in a quieter voice, “Derek…” Stiles nodded again.

“He misses you, a lot. I’m not saying this to make you feel bad or anything but he has changed a lot in the past year without you.” She stood up and brushed the back of her pants off to go back into the apartment, “All I’m saying is to think about at least calling him, the way you left wasn’t really fair to either of you. I’m going back inside. I’ll tell Scott you’re fine; join us again when you’re ready.”

After she went inside and closed his bedroom door, he considered what she said. He missed the hell out of Derek sure, but he refused to believe that Derek hadn’t moved on yet. 

Counting on the courage of the alcohol in his veins he dialed number three on the speed dial and waited. The phone rang three times before the answering machine picked up and Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he heard Derek’s voice.

“If you’re calling about the truck, I sold it. If it’s Tuesday night, Erica and Cora have dragged the rest of us out for mandatory bonding time, we’re probably bowling again. If you’re a telemarketer you’re wasting your time, just because I have a lot of money doesn’t mean I’m stupid with it. If it’s anyone else you know what to do after the beep,” Derek’s voice stopped for a second before he took a deep breath and finished. “And PS, if this is Boston, I still love you.”

Stiles quickly pushed the end button on his phone and stared at it, almost as if it personally offended him. He absolutely couldn’t believe what he had just heard. It had to be about him. Who else, besides Scott, did Derek know in Boston? If that was true it meant that Derek was still waiting for him, missing him, loving him, and Stiles just could not wrap his mind around that. He climbed back in through his window, plugged his phone back in the charger and, shaking his head, rejoined the party.

\--

Three days later and Stiles could NOT get Derek’s answering machine out of his head. He knew he shouldn’t call him again, that he should stay tucked away in Boston and that eventually, Derek would get over him, but his curiosity got the best of him. Scott was out, taking Allison back to the airport and Stiles had no one in the apartment to stop him from making bad decisions. 

He got Derek’s answering machine again, but it had been changed. 

“If it’s Friday night, Boyd, Isaac and I are at the baseball game and first thing Saturday, if it’s not raining, we’re all going out for a few day camping trip up at the lake. I’ll call you back when I get home Wednesday afternoon. And PS, if this is Boston, I still love you.” Stiles mustered up all his courage and after the beep, he left his number but didn’t say anything else before hanging up.

\--

Derek and Allison sat in peaceful silence for most of the ride back from the pack camping trip, despite the question that Allison knew Derek was dying to ask. 

“He is doing really well, I know you’ll never ask out of your stupid pride, but he is good.” Derek nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. He knew this was the reason Allison had chosen to ride back with him, they were going to talk about Stiles. 

“He and Scott have a decent apartment walking distance from campus, and the things he writes for the school paper are flat out amazing. He misses you though, I can tell. They were having a housewarming party with all their friends, yes they have friends besides each other, thank god, and I caught him out on the fire escape by himself, just drinking and looking out at the city. I mentioned you and the look on his face was just, he still loves you Derek, even if he won’t admit it.”

“He made it perfectly clear that he didn’t when he left without looking back. He hasn’t been back since he left, he doesn’t want to be here, he doesn’t want me, and he doesn’t want us.” Derek said in a tone that clearly said the conversation was over and they spent the rest of the ride back to the Hale house in silence.

Derek walked into the house and saw his answering machine blinking. He pushed the button, not expecting anything important. A message from Deaton about a witch coven moving to town, but assuring him they weren’t a threat, one from the Sherriff about their weekly dinner, beer and baseball game ritual, and the last one that he almost didn’t believe he heard. It was just a phone number, but the voice saying it, Derek knew that voice better than he knew his own, better than any of his pack members. He froze but then scrambled for a pad and paper before replaying the message and writing the number down.

The pack all went out to dinner and Derek stayed at home, staring at the number, wondering if he should call it, and what he would say if he did, if Stiles picked up. He looked down at the piece of paper, the corners already worn by his constant handling of it.

Derek grimaced and sucked it up to dial the number. He heard three rings before the answering machine picked up and he heard the voice he had been missing for a year.

“If you’re calling about my heart it’s still yours, I should have listened to it a little more. Maybe then it wouldn’t have taken me so long to know where I belong. And by the way Derek, this is no machine you’re listening to. Can’t you tell? This is Boston, and I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> UM!? Sometimes I listen to a song and my head just screams THAT NEEDS A STEREK so I wrote one based on the song If This Is Austin by Blake Shelton and I'M SORRY


End file.
